For consistent improvement in the health care field, a continual search for novel antimicrobial compounds is highly desired. For example, a class of compounds known as organic N-halamines, which are generally heterocyclic monomers or polymers containing nitrogen-halogen bonds, can be evaluated. The most stable of these compounds with regard to the release of corrosive halogen in aqueous solution are those containing N—Cl covalent bonds stabilized by electron-donating substituents (e.g., alkyl groups such as methyl groups) attached to the carbon atoms in the cyclic structures directly linked to the nitrogen atom containing the oxidative halogen atom. The mechanism by which these stable N-halamine compounds inactivate pathogenic microorganisms is through a direct contact in which the N-halamine donates its halogen atom to the microbial cell, wherein the cell is inactivated through an oxidation process. If the N—Cl bond on the N-chloramine is sufficiently strong, the disinfection process will be slower than for “free chlorine,” which is the antibacterial agent present in household bleach. However, if free chlorine is not appreciably released from an N-chloramine into aqueous media, then chemical processes such as corrosion and bleaching will desirably be minimized while, at the same time, maintaining antimicrobial activity.
Furthermore, a disposable fibrous matrix for use in inactivation of pathogens and other undesirable microorganisms upon direct contact is highly desired. In this regard, compositions utilizing silver nanoparticles and carbon nanotubes as antimicrobial agents have been explored, demonstrating a bacterial reduction after a 1200 minute residence time against Staphylococcus epidermidis and Escherichia coli. After the lengthy residence time, the relative bacterial viability was determined as 32%, 13%, 5%, and 0.9% on the control, carbon nanotube, silver nanoparticle, and silver/carbon nanotube modified filters, respectively, for S. epidermidis. Likewise, the relative bacterial viability was determined to be 13%, 2.1%, 0.4%, and 0.1% on the control, carbon nanotube, silver nanoparticle, and silver/carbon nanotube modified filters, respectively, for E. coli. Furthermore, complete inhibition of E. coli has been shown on silver-deposited activated carbon filters at a contact time of 60 minutes, and the necessary contact time for a complete inhibition of Bacillus subtilis was shown to be 10 minutes.
Another hurdle in the preparation of fibrous compositions is the desirable air penetration of materials, for example filter materials. Importantly, antimicrobial activity may be compromised if air penetration is reduced considerably by the process in which fibrous compositions are coated with antimicrobial compounds. Furthermore, an effective antimicrobial compound suspended in a wound dressing should ideally accentuate healing and prevent infections for patients inflicted with wounds. Although there are existing commercial products claiming to be effective for these purposes, such as those containing silver salts, quaternary ammonium salts, and biguanides, the existing products have numerous undesirable characteristics. For example, silver salts are expensive, and high concentrations are required to be effective. A typical silver concentration for an Aquacel® Silver Ag Dressing is 1.2% (w/w), and the cost varies from about $6 to $50 per bandage depending on size and use. Likewise, quaternary ammonium salts and biguanides are also expensive and can be less effective in inactivation rate, typically requiring over one hour to provide a 6-log inactivation of bacteria. Moreover, since microorganisms also cause undesirable odors, antimicrobial compounds suspended in a disposable fibrous matrix that are useful as an odor preventative are also highly desirable.
Therefore, there exists a need for a stable, inexpensive antimicrobial compound which can be suspended in a disposable fibrous matrix for use in the inactivation of pathogens and other undesirable microorganisms upon direct contact. Such an antimicrobial fibrous composition could find use in numerous disposable textile products, for example as air filters, facial masks, surgical materials, wound dressings, and wipes, in order to protect people from infections in their daily lives. Moreover, such antimicrobial fibrous compositions could be used in cartridges or pleated sheets in air-handling systems in airplanes, medical facilities, or even homes to prevent the spread of infections in the facilities. A highly desired application is for facial masks to protect medical personnel when such persons are in contact with infected patients and to protect the patients from nosocomial infections due to contact with the medical personnel.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides fibrous compositions comprising one or more antimicrobial N-halamine compounds that exhibit desirable properties and provide related advantages for improvement in the health care field. The fibrous compositions and methods according to the present disclosure provide several advantages compared to those known in the art. First, N-halamine compounds are stable, inexpensive antimicrobial compounds which can be suspended in numerous fibrous compositions for utilization in many different applications. Second, the fibrous compositions comprising an N-halamine compound desirably require less time to provide sufficient antimicrobial inactivation. Third, the fibrous compositions comprising an N-halamine compound allow for ample air penetration of materials as a result of their preparation and can desirably accentuate healing and prevent infections when applied to patients with wounds. Fourth, the fibrous compositions comprising an N-halamine compound are inexpensive and require a lower amount of active concentration to be effective. Fifth, since microorganisms also cause undesirable odors, the fibrous compositions comprising an N-halamine compound can also be useful as odor preventative agents. Finally, since N-halamine compounds are mild oxidizing agents, compositions comprising an N-halamine compound are capable of oxidizing such toxic chemicals as the chemical warfare agent bis-dichloroethyl sulfide (“mustard”).
The following numbered embodiments are contemplated and are non-limiting:
1. A fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine.
2. The fibrous composition of clause 1 wherein the N-halamine is a soluble N-halamine.
3. The fibrous composition of clause 1 wherein the N-halamine is a dispersible N-halamine.
4. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 3 wherein the N-halamine is selected from the group consisting of 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 3-chloro-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetrachloroglycoluril, and 1-chloro-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol.
5. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 3 wherein the N-halamine is 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone.
6. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 5 wherein the fibrous composition is a disposable fibrous composition.
7. The fibrous composition of any one of clauses 1 to 6 wherein the fibrous composition is a stable fibrous composition.
8. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 15 g/m2 to about 25 g/m2.
9. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 20 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
10. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 22 g/m2.
11. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
12. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 75 g/m2.
13. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 7 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 50 g/m2.
14. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 13 wherein the N-halamine is impregnated in the fibrous composition.
15. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 14 wherein the fibrous composition is selected from the group consisting of air filters, facial masks, surgical masks, wound dressings, gauze bandages, surgical scrubs, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical caps, surgical booties, clothing, dental sponges, surgical sponges, incontinence products, diapers, medical towels, medical bedding, bed pads, dry wipes, and wet wipes.
16. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 13 wherein the N-halamine is suspended in the matrix of the fibrous composition.
17. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 16 wherein the N-halamine is present in a solvent upon application to the fibrous composition.
18. The fibrous composition of clause 17 wherein the solvent is water.
19. The fibrous composition of clause 17 wherein the solvent is an organic solvent.
20. The fibrous composition of clause 17 wherein the solvent is an alcohol.
21. The fibrous composition of clause 20 wherein the alcohol is ethyl alcohol.
22. The fibrous composition of clause 20 wherein the alcohol is isopropyl alcohol.
23. The fibrous composition of clause 17 wherein the solvent is a volatile solvent.
24. The fibrous composition of clause 23 wherein the volatile solvent is evaporated on the fibrous composition.
25. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 24 wherein the fibrous composition is capable of inactivation of one or more pathogenic microorganisms.
26. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 1 to 24 wherein the fibrous composition is capable of inactivation of one or more odor-causing microorganisms.
27. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 5 to 26 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.002 to about 3.0 percent by weight.
28. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 5 to 26 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent by weight.
29. The fibrous composition of any of clauses 5 to 26 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is about 1.0 percent by weight.
30. A method of protecting a person from an infection, said method comprising the step of contacting the person with a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine.
31. The method of clause 30 wherein the N-halamine is a soluble N-halamine.
32. The method of clause 30 wherein the N-halamine is a dispersible N-halamine.
33. The method of any one of clauses 30 to 32, wherein the N-halamine is selected from the group consisting of 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 3-chloro-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetrachloroglycoluril, and 1-chloro-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol.
34. The method of any one of clauses 30 to 32, wherein the N-halamine is 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone.
35. The method of any of clauses 30 to 34 wherein the person is a healthcare personnel.
36. The method of clause 35 wherein the healthcare personnel is in the proximity of a person inflicted with the infection.
37. The method of any of clauses 30 to 34 wherein the person is a patient.
38. The method of clause 37 wherein the infection is a nosocomial infection.
39. The method of any of clauses 30 to 34 wherein the person is in a public place.
40. The method of any of clauses 30 to 39 wherein the infection is a bacterial infection.
41. The method of clause 40 wherein the bacterial infection is caused by an airborne bacterium.
42. The method of clause 40 or clause 41 wherein the bacterial infection is caused by a pathogenic bacterium.
43. The method of any of clauses 40 to 42 wherein the bacterial infection is caused by an odor-causing bacterium.
44. The method of any of clauses 40 to 43 wherein the bacterial infection is caused by a Gram positive bacterium.
45. The method of clause 44 wherein the Gram positive bacterium is Staphylococcus aureus. 
46. The method of any of clauses 40 to 43 wherein the bacterial infection is caused by a Gram negative bacterium.
47. The method of clause 46 wherein the Gram negative bacterium is Escherichia coli. 
48. The method of clause 47 wherein the Escherichia coli is E. coliO157:H7.
49. The method of clause 46 wherein the Gram negative bacterium is Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
50. The method of any of clauses 30 to 39 wherein the infection is a viral infection.
51. The method of clause 50 wherein the viral infection is caused by an airborne virus.
52. The method of any of clauses 30 to 51 wherein the contact on the person with the fibrous composition is a dermatological contact.
53. The method of any of clauses 30 to 52 wherein the fibrous composition is a disposable fibrous composition.
54. The method of any of clauses 30 to 53 wherein the fibrous composition is a stable fibrous composition.
55. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 15 g/m2 to about 25 g/m2.
56. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 20 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
57. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 22 g/m2.
58. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
59. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 75 g/m2.
60. The method of any of clauses 30 to 54 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 50 g/m2.
61. The method of any of clauses 30 to 60 wherein the N-halamine is impregnated in the fibrous composition.
62. The method of any of clauses 30 to 61 wherein the fibrous composition is selected from the group consisting of air filters, facial masks, surgical masks, wound dressings, gauze bandages, surgical scrubs, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical caps, surgical booties, clothing, dental sponges, surgical sponges, incontinence products, diapers, medical towels, medical bedding, bed pads, dry wipes, and wet wipes.
63. The method of any of clauses 30 to 62 wherein the N-halamine is suspended in the matrix of the fibrous composition.
64. The method of any of clauses 30 to 63 wherein the N-halamine is present in a solvent upon application to the fibrous composition.
65. The method of clause 64 wherein the solvent is water.
66. The method of clause 64 wherein the solvent is an organic solvent.
67. The method of clause 64 wherein the solvent is an alcohol.
68. The method of clause 67 wherein the organic solvent is ethyl alcohol.
69. The method of clause 67 wherein the alcohol is isopropyl alcohol.
70. The method of clause 64 wherein the solvent is a volatile solvent.
71. The method of clause 70 wherein the volatile solvent is evaporated on the fibrous composition.
72. The method of any of clauses 34 to 71 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.002 to about 3.0 percent by weight.
73. The method of any of clauses 34 to 71 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent by weight.
74. The method of any of clauses 34 to 71 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is about 1.0 percent by weight.
75. A method of producing a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine, said method comprising the step of applying the N-halamine to the fibrous composition.
76. The method of clause 75 wherein the N-halamine is a soluble N-halamine.
77. The method of clause 75 wherein the N-halamine is a dispersible N-halamine.
78. The method of any one of clauses 75 to 77, wherein the N-halamine is selected from the group consisting of 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 3-chloro-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetrachloroglycoluril, and 1-chloro-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol.
79. The method of any one of clauses 75 to 77, wherein the N-halamine is 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone.
80. The method of any of clauses 75 to 79 wherein the application is performed via a pad-dry technique.
81. The method of any of clauses 75 to 80 wherein the step of applying comprises placing the soluble or dispersible N-halamine in a liquid to form a solution or dispersion.
82. The method of clause 81 wherein the liquid is a solvent, and wherein the solvent is water.
83. The method of clause 81 wherein the liquid is a solvent, and wherein the solvent is an organic solvent.
84. The method of clause 81 wherein the liquid is a solvent, and wherein the solvent is an alcohol.
85. The method of clause 84 wherein the alcohol is ethyl alcohol.
86. The method of clause 84 wherein the alcohol is isopropyl alcohol.
87. The method of clause 81 wherein the liquid is a solvent, and wherein the solvent is a volatile solvent.
88. The method of any of clauses 75 to 87 wherein the step of applying comprises soaking the fibrous composition in a solution.
89. The method of any of clauses 75 to 87 wherein the step of applying comprises spraying a solution on the fibrous composition.
90. The method of clause 88 or clause 89 wherein the solvent is evaporated from the fibrous composition.
91. The method of any of clauses 75 to 90 wherein the step of applying comprises padding the fibrous composition.
92. The method of any of clauses 75 to 91 wherein the step of applying comprises drying the fibrous composition.
93. The method of any of clauses 75 to 92 wherein the fibrous composition is a disposable fibrous composition.
94. The method of any of clauses 75 to 93 wherein the fibrous composition is a stable fibrous composition.
95. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 15 g/m2 to about 25 g/m2.
96. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 20 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
97. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 22 g/m2.
98. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2.
99. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 75 g/m2.
100. The method of any of clauses 75 to 94 wherein the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 50 g/m2.
101. The method of any of clauses 75 to 100 wherein the N-halamine is impregnated in the fibrous composition.
102. The method of any of clauses 75 to 101 wherein the fibrous composition is selected from the group consisting of air filters, facial masks, surgical masks, wound dressings, gauze bandages, surgical scrubs, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical caps, surgical booties, clothing, dental sponges, surgical sponges, incontinence products, diapers, medical towels, medical bedding, bed pads, dry wipes, and wet wipes.
103. The method of any of clauses 79 to 102 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.002 to about 3.0 percent by weight.
104. The method of any of clauses 79 to 102 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent by weight.
105. The method of any of clauses 79 to 102 wherein the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is about 1.0 percent by weight.
Various embodiments of the invention are described herein as follows. In one embodiment described herein, a fibrous composition is provided. The fibrous composition comprises an N-halamine.
In another embodiment described herein, a method of protecting a person from an infection is provided. The method comprises the step of contacting the person with a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine. In yet another embodiment described herein, a method of producing a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine is provided. The method comprises the step of applying the N-halamine to the fibrous composition.
The present disclosure provides a fibrous composition. The fibrous composition comprises an N-halamine. As used herein, the term “fibrous composition” refers to any composition which has as a component at least one type of fiber. An N-halamine is a compound containing one or more nitrogen-halogen covalent bonds that is normally formed by the halogenation of imide, amide, or amine groups and includes compounds having the following general structure:

In various aspects described herein, the N-halamine is a soluble N-halamine. In other aspects described herein, the N-halamine is a dispersible N-halamine.
In some embodiments described herein, the N-halamine is selected from the group consisting of 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 3-chloro-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone, 1,3-dichloro-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-2-imidazolidinone, tetrachloroglycoluril, and 1-chloro-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol. In one embodiment, the N-halamine is 3-chloro-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxazolidinone. In another embodiment, the N-halamine is 1,3-dichloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone. In yet another embodiment, the N-halamine is 1,3-dichloro-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-2-imidazolidinone. In one embodiment, the N-halamine is tetrachloroglycoluril. In another embodiment, the N-halamine is 1-chloro-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol.
In various embodiments provided herein, the N-halamine is 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone (“compound I”). Compound I is a stable N-halamine both in aqueous solution and in the solid state as long as it is not exposed to direct sunlight or extensive UV radiation. At ambient temperature, the hydrolysis equilibrium constant of compound I to produce its precursor 2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone and “free chlorine” (HOCl) is lower than 10−11. At low concentration in aqueous solution (e.g., 25 mg/L), long contact times (typically between 1-10 hours, dependent on pH) are required to obtain a 6-log reduction of Staphylococcus aureus. However, the necessary contact time to obtain such a reduction is considerably reduced when higher concentrations of compound I are used. Furthermore, compound I is inexpensive and may be prepared according to the procedures described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,612, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,057, or Tsao et al. (“Novel N-halamine Disinfectant Compounds,” Biotechnol. Prog., 1991; 7:60), the disclosures of all which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
Compound I has the following chemical formula:

In various embodiments described herein, the fibrous composition is a disposable fibrous composition. As used herein, the term “disposable” includes compositions designed for single use and for multiple use. In other embodiments, the fibrous composition is a stable fibrous composition. As used herein, the term “stable fibrous composition” refers to a composition that is stable to loss of oxidative chlorine when it is stored in an appropriate environment (e.g., a dark environment or an environment substantially free of fluorescent light). For instance, a fibrous composition may be considered to be a stable fibrous composition when it maintains stability to loss of oxidative chlorine over a time period of 3 months, 6 months, 9 months, or longer.
In some embodiments described herein, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 15 g/m2 to about 25 g/m2. As used herein, the term “basis weight” refers generally to the weight of the fabric that comprises the fibrous composition. In other embodiments, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 20 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2. In yet other embodiments, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 22 g/m2. In some embodiments, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 50 g/m2. In other embodiments, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 25 g/m2 to about 75 g/m2. In yet other embodiments, the fibrous composition has a basis weight value of about 50 g/m2.
In various embodiments described herein, the N-halamine is impregnated in the fibrous composition. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is selected from the group consisting of air filters, facial masks, surgical masks, wound dressings, gauze bandages, surgical scrubs, surgical gowns, surgical drapes, surgical caps, surgical booties, clothing, dental sponges, surgical sponges, incontinence products, diapers, medical towels, medical bedding, bed pads, dry wipes, and wet wipes.
In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is an air filter. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a facial mask. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical mask. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a wound dressing. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a gauze bandage. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical scrub. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical gown. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical drape. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical cap. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a pair of surgical booties. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is clothing. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a dental sponge. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a surgical sponge. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is an incontinence product. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a diaper. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a medical towel. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a medical bedding. In yet other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a bed pad. In some embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a dry wipe. In other embodiments provided herein, the fibrous composition is a wet wipe.
In various embodiments provided herein, the N-halamine is suspended in the matrix of the fibrous composition. In certain embodiments described herein, the N-halamine is present in a solvent upon application to the fibrous composition. As used herein, the term “solvent” has its general meaning understood in the art, for instance a material that dissolves another substance while not changing its physical state.
In certain embodiments described herein, the solvent is water. In other embodiments described herein, the solvent is an organic solvent. In yet other embodiments described herein, the solvent is an alcohol. In certain embodiments described herein, the alcohol is ethyl alcohol. In other embodiments described herein, the alcohol is isopropyl alcohol. In yet other embodiments described herein, the solvent is a volatile solvent. In certain aspects, the volatile solvent is evaporated on the fibrous composition. Solvents capable of being used according to the present disclosure are known in the art or may readily be ascertained by a person of ordinary skill in the art.
In certain aspects provided herein, the fibrous composition is capable of inactivation of one or more pathogenic microorganisms. For example, the fibrous composition may be capable of inactivating a pathogenic bacterium, a pathogenic virus, or another type of pathogenic microorganism. In other aspects, the fibrous composition is capable of inactivation of one or more odor-causing microorganisms.
In some embodiments provided herein, the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone (“compound I”) in the solvent is between about 0.002 to about 3.0 percent by weight. In other embodiments, the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is between about 0.5 to about 1.5 percent by weight. In yet other embodiments, the concentration of the 1-chloro-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-4-imidazolidinone in the solvent is about 1.0 percent by weight.
The present disclosure also provides a method of protecting a person from an infection. The method comprises the step of contacting the person with a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine. The previously described embodiments of the fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine are applicable to the methods of protecting a person from an infection described herein.
In certain aspects, the person to be protected by the method is a healthcare personnel. In various embodiments, the healthcare personnel is in the proximity of a person inflicted with the infection. For example, medical personnel in contact with infected patients are contemplated to be protected by the provided methods.
In other aspects, the person to be protected by the method is a patient. In various embodiments, the patient is to be protected from a nosocomial infection. For example, patients may be protected from nosocomial infections due to their contact with medical personnel. As used herein, the term “nosocomial infection” refers to an infection originating in a health care facility, such as a hospital.
In other aspects, the person to be protected by the method is in a public place. For example, persons may be general consumers in public places that utilize the fibrous compositions described herein for protection or preventative measures from infection-causing organisms that may be present in potentially contaminated environments. Persons in some parts of the world routinely wear face masks in public places due to the potential of biological outbreaks, and these persons are encompassed within the scope of persons to be protected by the methods described herein.
In various embodiments described herein, the infection is a bacterial infection. In some embodiments, the bacterial infection is caused by an airborne bacterium. In some embodiments, the bacterial infection is caused by a pathogenic bacterium. In some embodiments, the bacterial infection is caused by an odor-causing bacterium.
In various aspects, the bacterial infection is caused by a Gram positive bacterium. In some embodiments, the Gram positive bacterium is Staphylococcus aureus. In other aspects, the bacterial infection is caused by a Gram negative bacterium. In some embodiments, the Gram negative bacterium is Escherichia coli. In certain embodiments, the Escherichia coli is E. coli O157:H7. In other embodiments, the Gram negative bacterium is Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
In various aspects disclosed herein, the infection is a viral infection. In certain embodiments, the viral infection is caused by an airborne virus.
In certain aspects of the described method, the contact on the person with the fibrous composition is a dermatological contact. For example, a “dermatological contact” can include any contact of the infection-causing organism with anywhere on the person's skin or on a membranous outer covering of the person. In other aspects of the described method, the contact on the person with the fibrous composition is a non-dermatological contact. In yet other aspects of the described method, the contact on the person is an airborne contact.
Furthermore, the term “contact” means any direct or indirect contact of the fibrous composition with the person to be protected. For example, an indirect contact of a fibrous composition with a person occurs when a person wears a face mask including nonwoven fabric which is embedded between two layers of the face mask.
The present disclosure also provides a method of producing a fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine. The method comprises the step of applying the N-halamine to the fibrous composition. The previously described embodiments of the fibrous composition comprising an N-halamine are applicable to the methods of producing a fibrous composition described herein.
In certain aspects, the application is performed via a pad-dry technique.
In various embodiments described herein, the step of applying according to the described method comprises placing the soluble or dispersible N-halamine in a liquid to form a solution or a dispersion. In certain embodiments described herein, the liquid is a solvent. In certain embodiments described herein, the solvent is water. In other embodiments described herein, the solvent is an organic solvent. In yet other embodiments described herein, the solvent is an alcohol. In certain embodiments described herein, the alcohol is ethyl alcohol. In other embodiments described herein, the alcohol is isopropyl alcohol. In yet other embodiments described herein, the solvent is a volatile solvent. In certain aspects, the volatile solvent is evaporated on the fibrous composition. Solvents capable of being used according to the present disclosure are known in the art or may readily be ascertained by a person of ordinary skill in the art. In certain aspects, the step of applying comprises soaking the fibrous composition in a solution or a dispersion. In other aspects, the step of applying comprises spraying a solution or a dispersion on the fibrous composition. In various embodiments, the solvent is evaporated from the fibrous composition.
In various embodiments described herein, the step of applying comprises padding the fibrous composition. For example, the fibrous composition can be padded through a wringer such as a laboratory wringer. In other embodiments, the step of applying comprises drying the fibrous composition. For example, the fibrous composition can be air-dried at room temperature or any other desired temperature below about 50° C., or the fibrous composition can be dried by utilizing a drying aid such as a mechanical drier.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intent to limit the invention to the particular forms described, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention.